


Anyone Can Tell You You're Pretty

by lovethatwewerein



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: He’d started his life, away from show choir and ex-boyfriends and a pushy family, in L.A. Cooper was near, but he had his space and that’s what mattered. He wanted to teach, shape the minds of the future into something incredible. It was just a shame that his roommate didn’t care.Sebastian was the type of person Blaine would rarely choose to spend time with. He was too loud, larger than life with a tendency to live it however he fancied. They were shoved together though, under less than ideal circumstances, and he found a way to cope.———Day 1 - College
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842061
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Anyone Can Tell You You're Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes

He’d always looked forward to college, to being away from his parents and leaving Ohio behind for something bigger. 

His junior year of high school, Kurt gripping his hand tightly with barely contained excitement, he’d been blinded by his boyfriend’s dreams of Broadway. Of their names in lights. Of owning the stage because of their voices. 

Senior year had made all of that fade away. He’d put more thought into his plans, given himself time to research the things he’d want to do, where he wanted to go. Kurt had resented him for it, for his various back-up plans that had back-up plans, and that had only festered as the year stretched on. 

He’d started his life, away from show choir and ex-boyfriends and a pushy family, in L.A. Cooper was near, but he had his space and that’s what mattered. He wanted to teach, shape the minds of the future into something incredible. It was just a shame that his roommate didn’t care. 

Sebastian was the type of person Blaine would rarely choose to spend time with. He was too loud, larger than life with a tendency to live it however he fancied. They were shoved together though, under less than ideal circumstances, and he found a way to cope. 

“I can’t find my back-up cardigan.”

Marley had insisted he go to a party with her tonight, meet her boyfriend Jake and maybe find someone for himself. Sebastian was lounging on his bed without a care in the world. 

“Did you check for your back-up back-up cardigan?” 

There’s disinterest in his tone, just the turning of pages with a font barely large enough to read. He stammers, standing up straight to glare at the other man. 

“Did I look for my… Of course I looked for my other cardigan,” he’s digging through his wardrobe again, trying not to notice the attention Sebastian pays him when he bends down to check the floor. The wolf-whistle he sends his way with another flip of the page makes it difficult. “But it doesn’t go with my outfit.” 

“Don’t wear a cardigan. Be cool for once, Anderson.” 

“I’m plenty cool. I… I have many friends and I bake and…” he frowns, tapping his fingers against the edge of his desk. “And shut up.” 

Sebastian laughs, the sound sending a thrill up his spine that he fights to dismiss. It’s been like this since the beginning, since Sebastian propositioned him the second he walked into the room, and he thought that he would get over it. He hadn’t. 

“You could borrow one of mine. Keep you warm.”

“Yours is too big.” 

“Then I could keep you warm.” he winks, and Blaine can’t stop the flush that overtakes his cheeks, painting them red. 

He gives up in the end, cardigan nowhere to be found, and bids Sebastian goodnight just before the door slams shut. 

*

His fingers are trembling as he tries to unlock the door, the other keys clashing against one another as he resists the urge to cry. 

He knew that Cooper hadn’t meant any harm by it, that he’d just assumed Blaine wasn’t as sensitive any more. It still burned, the realisation that his brother thought the same as Kurt, that his dreams were a waste of time. 

The only people that seemed to think he was doing what was right, that he was aiming for something steadier than faint dreams of Broadway, were his parents. His mother loved when he sang, but she loved him even more when he was realistic. When he wasn’t in love with the idea of love. When he wasn’t full of fancy for things he’d struggle to reach no matter how much he fought for it. 

“Blaine,” Sebastian’s tone is soft when he walks in, keys squeezed tightly in his fist as he attempts not to snap. “What’s wrong?” 

He wants to push him away, wants to tell him to mind his own business and let him break down. Instead, he lets himself be pulled into the other’s chest, into the warmth of his sweater and the heady scent of his cologne. 

He almost falls asleep like that, the sounds of Sebastian’s heartbeat thudding in his ears. 

*

Sometimes they pick each other up coffee from the nearby shop, or they’ll get pastries or ice cream to make sure they were still kind of friends. 

He knows that Sebastian likes to change his coffee order regularly, likes to surprise himself with his choices. He knows that he thinks most american pastries suck, that the ones from Paris are miles better. The same way Sebastian knows that he only drinks medium drips with a hint of cinnamon, that he loves cake and can’t resist cookie dough. 

They have their own thing going, a limbo between being nothing, being friends and being something more. When he’s shivering in his sleep in winter, his comforter not enough to keep the chill in the air from overtaking his bones, Sebastian will cover him with an extra. Or he’ll lend him a sweater of his own, somehow warmer than any of Blaine’s so he doesn’t protest too much. 

“Are you still cold?” 

He’s drowning in warm clothes, bundled under blankets with a fresh mug of hot chocolate in his hands, but he’s still shivering. Sebastian’s sat at his desk, writing down words Blaine probably wouldn’t understand at first glance, but he’s wearing enough clothes to keep him from shuddering with the cold. 

“A bit,” he admits, fighting the urge to bury himself deeper into the covers. “What are you working on?” 

“Just something for class. How are you still cold?” 

He shrugs because he’s really not sure. He’s always ran colder than he should, finding the warmest coat he could for winter because he didn’t want to get ill. It made enjoying winter very difficult. 

“Alright,” Sebastian says, standing up and walking towards him. “Move over.” 

He shifts closer to the wall, keeping an eye on Sebastian. He’s taking his jumper off, throwing it across the room without a care. Blaine wants to glare, wants to tell him that he can’t leave his clothing on the floor, but Sebastian is slipping in next to him. 

His body is warm and he’s alleviating some of the cold rattling his bones. So he lets it slide. He’s just glad Sebastian cares enough about him freezing to death to let him cuddle in closer. 

*

“I think we should go on a date.” 

He’s working on a project for class when Sebastian says it, dropping his pencil on the floor with shock. The other boy isn’t looking up but he’s got a smirk on his face and that makes Blaine question all of his motives. 

“Do you really?” 

“I wouldn’t have said it otherwise, Anderson,” he responds, glancing up from his paper to meet Blaine’s eyes. His own are a vibrant green, more earnest than mocking for possibly the first time since he met him. “You and I should go on a date.” 

“An actual, real life date?” Because he can’t be serious. They’re barely even friends. 

“The whole shebang. Dinner, maybe a movie.” Sebastian smirks at him and his heart stutters just so. “Goodnight kiss.” 

He’s blushing, can sense the tips of his ears heating up along with his cheeks. It’s not that he doesn’t want to - Sebastian is handsome and fun and likes him well enough to go on a date with him. 

“You’re getting ahead of yourself a bit, aren’t you?” 

“Call me hopeful.” 

He’s seriously considering it, thinking about giving Sebastian a shot because he’s only been on three dates since Kurt and they all ended horrendously. It could be worth it, just to enjoy a date for one time. He’s getting fed up of being bored, of hating the people he’s meeting, and so he smiles and nods. 

Sebastian nods back and he hopes that things don’t end up being that mad. 

He’s wearing his back-up cardigan when they share a goodnight kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr


End file.
